


Fortune Cookie Tales I

by BuffyRowan



Series: Fortune Cookie Tales [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fortune Cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim considers his fortune</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Cookie Tales I

Jim drained the last few drops from his beer bottle as he reached for a fortune cookie. It was nice, sitting on Gil's couch, watching a Mythbuster's marathon, eating Chinese takeout, and generally relaxing. If he could figure out whether this was a platonic buddy thing or a date, it would have been completely relaxing, but Jim wasn't complaining.

Nearly dying had brought a lot of perspective to his life. His past screw-ups didn't seem so large, his successes seemed bigger, and Jim had started to consider that he might've been having a few too many questions/fantasies about sex with Gil to really count as heterosexual anymore.

"Alright, let's see what great and mystical prediction the cookie holds tonight." Jim popped the plastic wrap from the cookie, "You ever play that game where you add `in bed' to your fortune?" The cookie snapped cleanly at the bend and Jim extracted the paper, crunching one half of the cookie as he turned it right-side up. "Rely on long time friends to give you advice—in bed." Jim grinned at is friend's raised eyebrow, "Sounds good to me, but not Cath. That woman scares me some times."

Jim leaned back, the very picture of relaxation, despite his slight case of nerves. Not the most subtle gambit, but that meant there was no way Gil could miss the hint. Between a childhood speaking primarily ASL at home, and years of social isolation in educational and lab settings, Gil's perception of verbal cues was often woefully lacking. The kiss followed by a lapful of entomologist was, however, a more extreme reaction than he'd expected. The question must have shown on his face when they broke for air.

"If I'm going to attempt to seduce a formerly heterosexual friend and possibly lose him to panic from confusing over his sexual identity, I might as well make the catalyst worth it." A roguish grin Jim hadn't seen much of since Gil had taken over night shift appeared, "Or else I've watched too many episodes of Mythbusters in a row and have picked up their habit of attempting to create the biggest explosions possible."

Jim returned the grin as he very deliberately put his hands on Gil's ass, giving a squeeze, "So what advice can you give me, friend?"


End file.
